


Omega Point

by Intergalactic_Octopus



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Major death tag for the nature of the story, Post Refuse, Refuse Ending, Shakarian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intergalactic_Octopus/pseuds/Intergalactic_Octopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an alternate Post-Refuse ending, Shepard's comrades concoct a plan to give the future cycle the best fighting chance against the Reapers. In order to end the war once and for all, she must put her full faith into her team and follow their lead instead of the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega Point

**Author's Note:**

> I want to first thank [Candycanemiscreant](http://candycanemiscreant.tumblr.com) & [Nightlysunflower](http://nightlysunflower.tumblr.com) over on tumblr for Beta-ing this for me. I literally can't catch my grammar errors so they were a big help. 
> 
> This fiction came from very lengthy late night conversations with Candycanemiscreant about the about the confusing nature of the the Ending of Mass Effect. Even though we are on total different ends of the states and the time difference meant the SUN was coming up on my end before we stopped talking some times, it was worth it to play out this "unhappy" ending. 
> 
> This Shepard is based off my main Shepard:  
> Spacer Origin  
> Sole Survivor  
> Engineer  
> Paragon 
> 
> So there will be references to those alignments every now and again.  
> Other than that, I will do my best to keep from describing her physically (Hair, skin, eye color) so that you can insert your own Shepard's in there. 
> 
> After this chapter, all Author notes will come at the end. For now there are extra notes at the end. 
> 
> Thank you for clicking first and fore most. I hope you enjoy this.

Debris littered the air and ground of the too large base on the planet Sanctum that the Normandy Crew used as their base of operations.  Behind the scuffed and hole ridden couches were Shepard, Garrus, James and Ashley, doing their best to defend the base. Descending down rickety glass ramps for the third time that week were reaper troops, doing their damndest kill everyone in the wake . Every amalgamation of species horror they tried get in, not confined to their ex home worlds or colonies. James swore he’d shot down volus reaper but they could never confirm it. The pile of bodies that grew at the entry way could only be measured at that point by how many times they complained over the supply of ammo running thin.

 

Shepard and Garrus took to the right set of couches while James and Ashley stayed to the left side. The turian who’d done a lot of complaining about Shepard’s apartment now probably hurdling somewhere in space on a wrecked Citadel, cursed enough to make James blush at how tactically indefensible the building was. “No wonder we cleared this place so fast.” They had to make the best of it through.  Until they reaper troops came, this was one of the few places that the Reaper’s hadn’t attacked.

 

Shepard reached down for another heat sink when Garrus wrapped his thin fingers around Shepard´s arms. Gently running them up and down the length of the hard and bloodstained armor that hide her tense muscles. The touch forced her to put her gun down in her lap for risk missing whatever caused the Turian to drop their pre-discussed roles. When they were on the battlefield, she was commander, he was subordinate. They were commands in arms and nothing more. This type of gesture was not something either of them engaged in when they were in the middle of a battle.

 

He stared down into her eyes, the scars on her face, the shape of her body. He didn't blink as though just that fraction of time where she wasn't in his eye sight she'd disappear. The past few months didn't allow much personal time between the two. Because really, jumping from one fox hole to another did not really inspire intimacy. Even when they took up refuge in the abandoned base , the constant threat of attack left them with more busy time than down time. And that down time was spent getting what little sleep they could manage in the hectic shifts they'd created.

 

So as much as she missed his touch and the somewhat enamored gaze in his eyes, it wasn't the time for such displays of affection. The decorative leather couch was their only barrier at the moment from the Cannibals and Marauders who invaded their decrepit base of command. She reminded herself that they had two jobs to focus on at the moment. One, Just stay alive and two, keep the reaper troops out of the back rooms where Tali, Edi and Liara were working in the lower level labs.

 

Romantic partners were not one of those roles.

 

She waited for him to speak, the adrenaline pumping through her blood keeping her hands tensely clenched around her assault rifle and her jaw locked tight with frustration. A possible mix of the battle high she was feeling and nervous anticipation. She wasn't all that sure which one contribute more to her symptoms.

 

“Husks!” James shouted, putting an end to her battle pause.

 

¨Garrus. Whatever it is, it's just going to have to wait.¨ She spoke, pulling one arm free and coming out of cover only for a moment to throw a grenade to keep a mass of Husks from getting too close to them. She tried to shift through her omni tool to deploy a turret or drone to push the enemy back but he still had a good hold of her other arm.

 

¨Garrus, let go!¨ She commanded, trying to wiggle her the arm free. If this was his way of acknowledging the end was drawing near by letting them die together in some grandiose battle confession then he needed to spit it out. They'd said their goodbyes just before London and frankly, she just didn't have the stomach for another set of long drawn out fair wells.

 

He kept his grip on her, tighter this time. She searched his face for an answer to his strange behavior but only found clues to things she already knew. There were words that he wanted to speak. Hesitation keeping them glued to the roof of his mouth that open and shut from time to time. If Turians had facial muscles and flesh that sagged under strain and age, his face would have probably aged years in those past few months. Hers certainly had with deep wrinkles darkening her eyes and forehead. The only sign of fatigue were his eyes. Normally they were so bright and blue and now were just dry and dark and tired from lack of a decent night. It was like when she found him back on Omega the year before. One foot in the grave and at the very end of a battle that would have ended one way if she hadn't shown up.

 

Months before when she stood at the Catalyst, the God like projection, and was asked to make a choice, she refused them all. If other people were there they would have sworn she was indoctrinated, or the ride up the beam had rattled some key pieces loose. Shepard wanted to save everyone. It was they type of person she was. The commander preferred to bend over backwards if it meant one less life had to end. This attitude earned many an argument between crew members, including Garrus. After losing her team on Akuze, the sting became a wound she did not want to experience again.

 

It wasn't a decision made lightly by no means though. She'd mulled over the choices, stood at the top of the Citadel with the creature for what seemed like forever. “Power” or “Synthetic Unification” or “Simply No Reapers”.  They were all dangling worms, ripe for the picking but with sharp metal hooks jutting out from everyone of them.

 

The idea of dying for the universe didn't scare her. She'd put her mind body and soul for the galaxy more times than she could remember. Hell, she’d actually died one before and that seemed to only make her resolve stronger. It just felt like she was handing the world over to the Reapers with no guarantee that the devices would work or that they work in the long term. They could easily boot back up, regain control or use the synthesized sapients to continue their purge. The only difference was she wouldn't be around to save them after handing her head on a platter. It all seemed like a plot to just take out one of their biggest threats and make it seem like she had control over her fate.

 

So she left. Just turned on her heels and walked back the way she came. Hell, she even gave one damn good speech on freedom and ending the war on her terms. There was a moment, though, where she did think she might just be letting her ego get in the way. The booming voice of the child erased all doubt. It sounded like Harbinger. Not the mysterious angelic God but a literal metallic devil of her nightmares.

 

"So be it."

 

Not a threat, but a promise to end her and everything she fought for. On the way back down the beam she thought again on her choice. She reminded herself that all her gut thought the whole thing was wrong and she was right to follow it. All evidence pointed to that conclusion.

 

But now, she this wasn’t the pride filled outcome she’d imaged. She was staring up at her Turian companion who hadn’t slept in days, he should have be retired somewhere with a cocktail and beach house. She could hear the shouts as her oldest friend Ashley took a bullet to the shoulder her newest crewmate James grunt as he hurled a husk off his back. Those two, should have been making a bunch of little wild buff babies and making awkward small talk with in laws. Shepard wished beyond everything to go back and give them the future she'd promised.

 

"Garrus!" She hollered this time, finally pulling her other arm free and giving him a hard forceful shove. "Spit it out or get back on your post! We have to keep them out if the labs!" Her heart raced with anticipation. Good message, bad message, I hate you Shepard, I love you Shepard, whatever it was it needed to come out. The wait was making her palms sweaty and her skin crawl.

 

Garrus opened his mouth once more and a mandible flailed to the side. His brow plates pressed together and his rubbed his hands together. He looked out at the battle field, the reaper troops getting closer were like an hourglass. The closer they got the less time he had to dance around his words. Garrus shifted as best he could in his crouched position and looked down at Shepard who was all but ready to slug him.  He straighted his back as best he could without coming out of cover and tighten his fists to prevent his fighting for a bit before rested his hand back on Shepard and held her tight as if to brace her for his news. Taking in a need breath of air he started to speak.

 

"Shepard, I-" He stopped abruptly, tilting his head to the side to listen to a message on his com that she was not receiving. She should have been hearing what he heard. They were all tuned into to same shortwave radio frequency. She looked at James, heavy fingers pressed to his ear and Ashley, palmed cupped to the side of her head. Everyone was getting the same com message but her. When had they switch frequencies on her or where they using something else she wasn't patched into.

 

The three exchanged a nod, an understanding to an order she did not give. The two humans increased their fire on the enemy reapers  while Garrus focused his attention back on her.

 

"We gotta get moving, Shepard." He ordered but didn't meet her eyes. He let go of her arm and throw out an overload to drop the shields of a few Marauders and stun some enemies near by before pushing Shepard out of cover, toward to door to their right and the labs below.

 

"Go where? We can't leave them back there!" She tried dropping her weight and digging her heels into the ground to stop him from moving her from the battlefield. This wasn't like him. Hell, when she looked out at her team, moving further and further out of view, they didn't bother to look back. Like they had and understanding of what was going on and made no attempt to stop the Turian from whisking her away. Were they indoctrinated?! No, couldn't be. As far as she could tell they hadn't been experiencing the symptoms.  

 

"Garrus I swear to god if you don't tell me what's going on!" She threatened in a panic. She needed to know why he was acting so weird so she wasn't forced to gun him down for risk he'd turn reaper. She attempted throw the heavy Turian over her shoulder to stop him from dragging her but he grabbed her by the waist. He held her under his arm and carefully, but quickly, got her out of the front room of battle and into a narrow hallway that lead to the other half of her team.

 

"Cortez ready?" Garrus placed a finger to his com to listen to what sounded like Liara talking to him.

 

"Let me go, Garrus!" Shepard ordered.

 

"I got her," He answered a question she couldn't hear.

 

"Garrus!" She screamed.

 

He paused, let out a long exhale and looked down at Shepard but didn't make eye contact,a sorrowful look coloring his eyes. "I know."

 

"What's going on?" She almost sobbed. Fear destroyed her composure and anger all at once. Indoctrination kept popping into her head, as well as bullets and bullets slicing through people she called her friends.

 

Garrus carried her down hallway and stairway, ignoring her screams and kicks. She tried to figure out what could be about to happen that didn't involve an elaborate plan by Harberger to drive her to madness but she drew a blank.

 

They'd been acting strange for weeks now. Talking in rushed whispers when they thought she wasn't around. They kept her out of the labs despite the fact she was just as good an engineer asTali.

 

"You have other things to worry about” they told her, all, staring at her N7 armor logo or to top of her head or her boots, never looking her in the eye. She remembered wondering why they sent Cortez back and forth to the other side of the planet where she'd decided to hide the Normandy,  the rest of the crew still left on board.

 

The rest being Traynor, Joker, Adams, Chakwas, Donnely and McDaniel. All the others had jumped ship long before they took refuge on the old Suns compound. They wanted to spend the rest of their days with what loved ones they had left and not fighting an impossible battle. Normally desertion was a jail worthy crime. But seeing as she'd doomed them to their deaths, she let them leave with her thanks. Cortez whipping through the air in the Kodiak would blow the Normandy's cover. The plan was to keep all action on one side so that if they needed to escape, Cortez could fly them over the enemies that surrounded them and back to the Normandy which should in theory be safe from reaper forces.

 

When they finally made it to the door of the labs, Garrus let her back on her feet, only to get a swift shove when she'd regained her balance.

 

"What the hell is wrong with you Garrus! What's wrong with all of you?" She was on the verge of tears at this point. "Are you throwing me out if the base? Gonna leave me out me out in the middle of nowhere? Are you going to send me to the Reapers? Is that what's happening? Just talk to me!" She didn't mean to start welling up with tears but she was so frustrated.

 

"No, Shepard, it's not like that," Garrus waved his hands in front of himself, trying to get the words out faster to calm his crying girlfriend. Even if Turians cried like humans this wasn't an emotion he was use to seeing in her. The guilt twisted in his stomach. But he wasn't suppose to tell her, Liaras orders, or else the plan might not work.

 

"Shepard, listen to me, I love you. We love you. You did what you thought was right and we are here for you, one hundred percent . Please don't ever forget that." He pressed a hard, lipless kiss on her forehead. Nice reassuring words but void of the information she wanted. Before she could say anything he reached up banged his fist on the thick metal doors.

 

The doors open quickly as if someone was waiting patiently at the door for his signal, and Edi took Shepard's arm and pulled her hard inside.  She always forgot the strength the mech platform had, despite its willowy frame.

 

"Cortez is currently in the south Hanger. Chief Williams and Lt. Vega are doing their job and keeping reaper forces focused on the north side of the base. We will be clear for launch in four minutes." Edi explained. Shepard thought the instructions were for her, but the AI never looked  back, focused on Tali and Liara on the far side of the lab. Shepard's resistance did nothing to slow Edi just like before with Garrus, only leaving rubber skid marks on the tile flooring.

 

She looked back to see Garrus still standing at the door, reloading his gun with his back to her while he spoke to who he assumed was Ashley and Vega because he asked if they needed him to bring up more heat sinks. Nobody was listening to her. Or paying attention to her, just dragging her from one end of the building to another without giving her any information of what was going on. It made her chest tight and her head scream. She was their leader, their commander, their friend . Never had she been this out of control of a situation in her life.

 

Shepard reached behind, pulled her assault rifle off its harness and shot straight into the air. Everything but the falling chunks of ceiling tile and insulation came to a halt. crashing to the floor. Garrus stopped talking into his com, Edi stopped walking, Tali and Liara stopped whispering and even the air seemed to stand still in the room..

 

"What's going on!" She yelled once last time, afraid they really were indoctrinated and she have to mow down her best friends and boyfriend.

 

For a moment, no one moved. Looking back and forth at each other, before Garrus tucked his shot gun back on his shoulder blades. He rubbed the back of his neck and slowly walked over to her.

 

"Shepard, it's getting bad out there." He stated the obvious, he reached to touch her shoulder but she pulled away. She didn't want touch if he was going to use it to pacify her.

 

"You don't think I know that!" She snapped and he backed up a step.

 

He sighed, rubbing his hand across his mouth and almost turned to Liara for approval, but kept his eyes on Shepard. He hated keeping things from her. She'd pulled all their asses out of the fire more than enough that she deserved more respect than the lies and secrets they been feeding her for weeks. It was hard for them some times to remember that behind the hype, the strength, the resilience , she was mortal and not a god. And mortals got scared and got hurt and were self conscious of their actions, and all they'd done is feed her insecurities and weakened the trust she had in her crew. But what they needed from her, she'd have to be more than the stories, she'd have to be a legend and it would require some sacrifice. Including her hating him in the end.  

 

"I'm sorry Shepard, we need to make sure you live." He said. He grabbed her hands to anchor himself in the moment but couldn't find the words to explain what they needed her to do.

  
"Remember how we found Javik?" Liara interrupted. Shepard remembered their Prothean teammate that left in a violent rage when she'd refused the Catalyst offer.  Garrus was getting them nowhere and from the fast pace of her voice, they were running out of time. "Shepard, it's too late for this cycle. But we believe you can help the next. Lead them with help to save their cycle from the Reapers."   
  
Shepard tried to process the Asari’s words, looking past them to see the sleep pods from the Normandy. She looked at Tali, who was staring at her toes, twisting her fingers. Edi, stood with her thin mechanical arms tucked behind her back and watching the pods as well. Garrus' eyes were shut, hands tightly bound to hers as if he was praying. Liara was the only one looking at her.  
  
"So..." Her ears and neck heated. "All of you decided this without me?" Her words came out soft with an air of betrayal at first but ended in a boom, a yell of anger in frustration bounced off the walls and rang in their battle damaged ears.   
  
"You wouldn't have agreed." Tali wrang her fingers more.   
  


"Your damn right I wouldn't!" Shepard shouted even louder. Making all but Edi back away in her fury. "I can't leave you guys!" The nagging guilt of her choice backed up her stomach and made her nauseous.

  
"Spirits Shepard!" Garrus finally opened his eyes and shouted "I told you, we stand by your choice! If you thought the catalyst was no good then we believe you. We would have told you so if we thought it was wrong. When have I been one to keep my mouth shut on commands I didn't like?" He tried to sprinkle humor in there to keep the bite of his volume from coming off as angry.  He just needed her to listen and listen quickly.   
  
"You saved me, put me on a good path. You saved Tali about a hundred times." The comment earned Garrus a loud "Hey!" From the quarian. "Liara wouldn't be here if you didn't blow up a volcano get her out. You gave Edi a chance when anyone would have demanded her off the ship. Don't even get me started on the rest of the crew. Or the galaxy for that matter. You've done a lot of reckless shit to keep us alive Shepard and all you asked of us in return was to fight with all we got." He let go over her hands and placed them on her cheeks and pulled her faces close to his and kissed her again. This time on the lips. It was hard and final just like in London.  "Let us make sure you live, please." His sub vocals low and pleading.   
  
"If we told you ahead of time you would have ordered us to terminate this project. We needed to have it finished before you could know. But the choice is ultimately up to you. You are the captain after all. " Edi explained, her synthetic voice almost reminding her Catalyst. But that could just be the parallels in their reminders.

 

She had to make another choice.

 

She scanned the room again and all eyes were on her again. Breath held tight waiting for her answer. Shepard pressed her forehead to Garrus', grinding soft skin into hard plates. They'd been with her from the beginning. Some longer than others but equally left their mark on her, Saren, Collectors, Reapers, Rachni, Cloned Krogans, Cerberus, hell, even political hand holding and ass kissing.

 

If someone had told her that the bunch of throw aways she’d picked up all those years would grow into such capable soldiers when she wasn’t looking she’d have, well. She’d have believed them actually. She had to be a buffer many times to keep them killing each other since their ideals differed as much as their races. But that just showed how determined they were in their dreams and had so much greatness in them already. They just needed a push. She wanted to feel betrayed they'd lied to her but honestly, she couldn't be more proud.

  
"Kicking a Captain off her ship is mutiny," She laughed despite herself.  
  


"Thank you," he sighed, in understanding. This was the closest thing to a yes they were going to get.   
  
"Okay Shepard, we don't have a lot of time, Get in." Liara didn't want to allow them any more time. They didn't have it to spare.  
  
Shepard pulled away, nodding, and with squared shoulders walking over to the pod. She could still feel Garrus’s sharp talons on her skin as when her head moved, but she didn’t look back. She could feel him watching her and if she turned back she’d change her mind.

 

“Just give me a quick rundown. I don't like going in blind." She touched the glass over the pod.

 

"Tali and I modified the sleep pod to act like a stasis pod so that you could be woken by the sapient life that will follow in the next cycle." Edi moved to Shepard's side.

 

"Hopefully it's not the Varren." Garrus had made his way back to the door.

 

"Or the Yahg." Tali chimed in.

 

Garrus let out an exhausted laugh then went back to checking on Ashley and Vega.  The sound of gunfire and grenade explosions were becoming few and far between. Either they were winning and the reaper forces had fallen back, or they were running really low on ammo.

 

"Dr T'Soni has been sending out her data seeds with modified instructions to find you. You have first hand knowledge of the Catalyst, The Cypher and other prothean members as well as memories of the Leviathan and the Thorin. With advanced warning and your memories that span several thousand generations of life, they should be persuaded to awake you." She started to type on the side of the pod, and the seal opened with a hiss.

 

"If not, and they decide to leave you in stasis, your pod is linked to the data capsules like the protean beacons. It will revive you if there are signs of indoctrination near them." Tali added as Shepard lifted her armor heavy body into the pod. "We used the programming from the prothean VI we found on Thesia. I programmed it to wait a minimum of thirty thousand years before it starts detecting indoctrination though. This should ensure that you’ll be woken up at the right time.” Tali had finally lifted her head, picking up terminal. “After process of elimination we picked a planet with a stable sun and uninhabited by any life what so ever. Hopefully that means you’ll be safe from the Reapers while they…” She stopped her sentence short, letting it die in the air before continuing. “That, and we don’t have to worry about your pod accidently breaking or being opened too early.” Her voices was hurried, showing Shepard a couple of highlight planets and clusters.

 

“I thought you wanted me to be woken up?” She asked, settling down in the pod.

 

“We do, but there is no point in having you awake if they don’t have space travel or have mastered the Mass relays. Once that happens you’ll have a better chance of getting resources to get rid of the Reapers. " Liara typed on the side of the pod's digital key pad, programming in the sleep sequences. "Also, no one data capsule will have your location information. We need the races of the future to work together with you, not try and hold you for themselves. That way, we'll know they are traveling and taking the Reaper warning seriously.” Liara said, touching Shepard’s shoulder and giving her a bit of a push to lay down. They were well over the 4 minute setup time for Cortez and his shuttle.

 

Shepard stared up at the ceiling, hearing the feet of her comrades moving around her. Her com was only set to short range radio so she couldn't check on the Normandy crew or have any way to contact with her old crew members scattered all over the galaxy.

 

“James, Ashley, you guys alright up there?” She asked, pressing her finger to her com. She could still talk to them.  Not wanting to sleep without knowing that they were all safe.

 

There was a moment of static silence before a hushed reply of “Ma’am?” Came through on her end. It was Ashley.

 

“Are you guys alright?” She asked again.

 

More silence and then a quick. “Yea Lola.” from Vega.

 

She sighed, letting her head rest back in the pod she watched the glass seal down around her. She didn’t say anymore and they shut off their coms to her and that was okay.

She really didn’t want any goodbyes.

 

She stared up at the glass, watching the clear surface slowly change from transparent to opaque black. Outside she could hear footsteps and quick orders. Sleep was starting to take her and her limbs felt heavy and fuzzy from the combination of the pod and her own adrenaline packed blood. She trusted her team with her life and if this was what they thought would work, then she’d follow their lead, this one last time. She shut her eyes and the orange and green fireworks of colors behind her lids slowly disappeared as the lid started to darken.

 

“Garrus!” She snapped her eyes open to hear a muffled Liara screaming at the Turian. Was he messing with the pod? She thought, searching the blurry almost black screen to see just one shadow. It was Liara’s, yelling at what looked like across the room, not near her. “Get over here, this is your last chance!”

 

There was a pause, the outside world almost entirely shadows and silent to her when heavy boots shook the floor under the pod and three digit hands slapped on top of the glass.

 

“Shepard!” The duel toned voice yelled but it was almost too muffled to hear.

A voice came in through her com, clearer, mimicking the shadow’s mouth movements and mandible flairs. “I’ll be looking watching over you Shepard. Just- “ His voice cracked, his claws scratching the top of the glass “Meet me at the bar. I’ll keep your drink cold.” He half laughed, pressing his forehead to the cover with a thump.

 

The screen was now black and the inside was dark. The only thing that gave her any illumination was the lights off the front of her armor and as her heart rated dropped and when stasis pod finished it’s final stages activation, they would dim to nothing.  

 

Despite her mind turning to fog she still laughed. Garrus would always be Garrus. Even saying a goodbye that she knew neither of them wanted to make. “Just make sure it’s not Dextro. Don’t want to test out if you can die in heaven.” Even without the com she could hear him laugh through the pod. “I love you, Garrus.” Her eyes too heavy to keep them open anymore by force.

 

“I love you too -.” Garrus said once again into his com but got no reply. He took a step back and read the small display that that overlaid the now black cover . “Stasis Status: Active.” He wasn’t totally sure if she’d heard it but he held on in that back of his mind that she did. He tapped the side of the pod gently and switched his com to Cortez’ frequency.

 

“ETA, 1 minute. Let’s get her out of here.” Garrus stood straight. He’d fall apart and let the weight of their decision weigh him down later. This was the last Mission of the Normandy crew and since he’d been there since the beginning, and every time in between, he’d be damned if he was going to sit this one out.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you felt about it. I'm currently working on the designs for the new aliens and the third chapter at the moment so I'd like to hear your feed back. Also I just like nice comments. I'm more of an artist than a writer so check out my art blog [Puzzle Girls Studio](http://puzzlegirlsstudio.tumblr.com/) to see my Shepards and their romances as well as keep an eye out for the alien species that will appear here. Later on I'm going to edit this to add artwork and any after chapters will have art as well.


End file.
